


<底特律：變人> <柯爾康>有其父必有其子

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※柯爾存活設定，年紀為大學生※漢康前提的柯爾康，是的，綠漢※康納非自願描述有





	有其父必有其子

柯爾自有記憶以來父母已經離異，而他從小給漢克帶大，以致於兩人的興趣喜好非常相近。

他們同樣喜歡垃圾食物，喜歡沒營養的糖漿汽水，喜歡運動比賽。

而柯爾最近發現，他跟他爸的喜好真的一模一樣。

「等......漢克，輕點......」

「輕點？你下面很喜歡我這樣操。」

「啊...」

隔著薄薄一層木板門，柯爾完全能聽見裡頭床板劇烈的嘎吱聲，肉體的拍打聲，還有他老爸下流的調情話。

更多的是康納—那個自稱是老爸搭檔的安卓，毫不遮掩、沒有羞恥的呻吟。

柯爾承認他認為康納很好看，整齊梳理的短發配上制式仿生人制服相當有禁慾感，那溫順的棕眼總是含著水一般柔軟，嘴角永遠微微的向上勾起可愛的弧度，可臉上跟脖頸上淡淡的痣與雀斑卻又股情色的感覺。

而配上此時聽到康納騷浪的叫床，柯爾能夠想像那台安卓被壓在身下操時的淫蕩模樣。

光是想像柯爾就硬了，他縮在自己房間的床上給自己擼，腦子裡想的都是康納自己掰開屁股、露出被拉成一條窄縫淌著淫水的透紅小穴。

 

「柯爾，你最近很少與漢克對話，發生了什麼事情嗎？」

有天當柯爾睡醒時，自己都很意外康納居然沒跟他爸去上班，而是坐在沙發上。

「沒什麼。」柯爾實在難以啟齒，他躲著老爸還不是因為他想上他爸的情人想瘋了！

「而我也發現你最近也時常躲避著我，請問我有任何做不好的地方嗎？我可以去改進。」康納偏了頭再次表達疑惑，他同樣不解為什麼柯爾躲著他，就像現在—柯爾連他視線都不想對上，康納新生的情感感受到像是難過與失望的情緒。

「噢，不是你的問題，真的。」柯爾搔搔頭，他很難把視線放在康納的臉部，或者該說脖頸以上。

康納沒有穿那個制式的襯衫配制服外套，而是件從漢克衣櫃翻出來幾年前的DPD紀念帽衫，這件漢克早就穿不下了，此時套在康納身上雖然有些寬鬆但不至於過大，但也讓他脖頸間點點紅斑豪無遮蓋的裸露出來。

色情極了，柯爾甚至在剛才走到客廳時看到背對他的康納，後頸上就有新鮮的吻痕印在兩顆痣上。

「漢克希望我能與你和睦相處。」康納起身走去廚房，隨手撈過掛在餐桌椅上的圍裙穿上又問：「蛋要幾顆？多熟？」

「兩顆，半熟。」柯爾也到廚房拉開餐桌椅坐下。「我要兩片酸麵包。」

「Got it.」康納對柯爾笑了笑，打開冰箱拿出雞蛋跟培根，又拿過料理台放著的袋裝麵包，開始幫柯爾料理早餐。

柯爾只覺得康納的笑的風情萬種，騰的一聲，心裡那些邪惡的想像全部衝上腦子。

看著康納在料理台忙碌，寬大的帽衫蓋過他的臀部，顯得兩條腿格外修長，柯爾感到一陣口乾舌燥。

「我想我不餓，康納。」柯爾起身走到站在爐火前的康納身後，伸手去把瓦斯爐關閉，藉著這個姿勢把屬於他父親的仿生人環在自己狹窄的懷裡。

「柯爾？」康納疑惑的轉過身，就看到跟漢克如出一轍的藍眼睛裡灼燒著熱烈的慾望。

一瞬間他的內存快取出他與漢克的性愛紀錄，康納幾乎馬上軟了腳，性愛模組很快不受控的啟動。

「我想上你，康納。」

康納聽到藍眼睛的主人這樣說道。

 

「柯爾，別，啊...！」康納躺在漢克的床上，他的褲子早就被脫掉丟下床，身上只剩帽衫跟半掛不掉的圍裙，他把臉埋進枕頭哩，嗅覺系統傳達都是漢克的味道，接收到資訊的內存更加歡快的加載他的性愛模組。

但壓在他身上的不是漢克，是他的兒子。

「不喜歡我這樣操你嗎？我以為我跟老爸的嗜好一樣。」柯爾掰開康納的大腿，臉埋在他的屁股舔那不斷流水的小穴，手指輕易的插進去然後找到那仿照人類也方便人類玩弄的前列腺軟肉，另一手擼著康納已經泊泊流出前液的性器。

康納搖頭，他想要推開柯爾，但過度興奮的性愛模組已經開始佔據他的系統跟處理器，防衛系統已經被迫下線，身體軟的沒有半點力氣。

他的內存系統不斷讀取跟漢克做愛的快感訊息，可是康納的理智很清楚知道現在操他的不是漢克而是柯爾。

「啊！哈啊...！停下！」柯爾的手指在濕滑的通道裡按壓無處可躲的軟核，舌頭舔著仿生人跟人類同樣敏感的肛周，快感不斷從傳感元件源源不絕的爬上處理器，康納幾乎無法處理直線飆升的壓力值，性器處於前高潮狀態焚燒他的理智。

他想要被操，他想要得到高潮。

但柯爾卻把手指跟舌頭退出，後穴空虛的麻癢感跟急於得到釋放的性器讓康納難耐的扭腰，股間不自覺蹭上柯爾硬到發燙的陰莖。

「操！老爸把你調教的真騷，康納。」柯爾無法克制的用力插入那流水的小洞，脹大的龜頭粗暴的輾過敏感的軟核。

瞬間康納額角顯示器閃了紅圈，他睜大著眼睛仰起脖子，喉嚨幾乎無法發出聲音，性器顫抖著射出精液，一時的過載系統下線讓他的後穴吸的緊繃，只剩後穴裡分泌潤滑劑的軟核像壞了一樣不斷流出溫熱愛液澆在柯爾的性器上。

柯爾感覺那又濕又燙的軟肉痙孿著擠壓他的陰莖，像是要飢渴地想把他的精液榨出來一樣，柯爾忍著射精的衝動，抬起康納的一條腿在他股間挺動。

高潮過一次的康納已經軟成一攤春水，那些快感的數據流不斷沿著傳感器沖刷而來，偏偏柯爾又急躁的直頂他的敏感點，沒幾下後剛射精的性器又顫抖著硬挺起來。

柯爾喘著粗氣大力的抽送著，陰莖像是肉刃不斷撐開緊緻的通道，肉體劇烈的碰撞發出拍打聲，過多的潤滑液被擠出穴肉，交合處濕的滑膩不堪，他看著康納，那個平時在他面前只會溫和微笑、冷靜又禮貌的仿生人，被他操的渾身癱軟，情慾讓那雙狗狗眼浸滿了眼淚，隨時都會流下來一樣。

這是只會在他老爸面前展現的一面，侵略到他爸專屬的權利讓柯爾感到更加興奮，他想要讓康納在他面前完全展露自己的淫蕩，他要讓康納被操到流淚，讓專屬於他爸的塑膠騷貨也屬於他的。

柯爾放下康納的腿給他翻了身，性器還插在裡頭，翻身的摩擦讓康納一個激靈，性器抖了抖吐了點汁液在床單上，柯爾扒光康納剩下的衣物，撫摸過不滿星點的背壓了上去，抓著康納胡亂掙扎的手，性器淺淺的抽出又像打樁一樣插到底，一下一下的像是要把康納釘在漢克的床上。

「嗚...太深了...輕、啊啊！」康納已經快被系統提交的錯誤訊息淹沒了，明明在操他的是柯爾，但系統卻不斷的提取漢克的資訊，他的系統無一不被這些數據潮愉悅，但理智很清楚這一切都不是漢克給予的。

「輕點？你欠操的屁股可不是這樣說。」柯爾故意在康納耳邊說著他之前在房門外偷聽來的dirty talk，陰莖磨著敏感點像是要懲罰眼前口是心非的小婊子。

聽到熟悉的下流話康納嗚噎著又敏感的縮了縮，柯爾被夾的喘息都粗重起來，忍不住咬上康納的後頸，舔吻那兩顆痣，在上面留下屬於自己、新的吻痕。

後頸是仿生人的外接口，那裏敏感的可怕，更別說那痣的位置正巧在外接芯片口上，康納被不對累積的快感逼出淚，系統叫囂著過載警告。

「嗚嗯...停下...」康納的呻吟已經帶上哭腔，柯爾像是不怕會把康納操壞一樣的用力頂弄康納的後穴，急躁的侵略是唯獨不像漢克的一點，康納哭著求饒，嘴裡呢喃著漢克的名字。

「吸著我的屌喊我爸的名字，你可真是淫蕩。」柯爾又在康納耳邊故意說著下流話，說完挺動腰重重一插，嘴配合著咬上康納的耳朵，吸舔位在耳後的音頻接收器。

康納顫抖著尖叫，性器蹭著床單射出精液，處理器攀上高潮讓他過載的系統瞬間下線，甚至一時光學組件無法讀取視覺系統而陷入一片黑暗。

柯爾在康納高潮痙孿的肉穴又重重抽插幾下，最後也深深插到底射在肉穴深處。

 

「操！康納你什麼毛病！」柯爾被壓制在床上，他身後是剛剛被自己插的過載的仿生人。

獲得高潮後康納的性愛模組總算退出系統，重新上線的防衛系統馬上讓他一腳踹開還趴在他背上溫存的人類，就算性器從後穴被拔出也沒讓他皺一下眉頭。

「我們不應該這樣，柯爾。」康納用像是禁錮囚犯的方式壓著柯爾，他的眼底已經沒有剛才的情慾，即使身上的吻痕跟亂糟糟的液體讓他看起來很色情的性感。

「不應該？哈，要不是你是先遇到我爸，不然我也想追你！」柯爾咬牙，忿忿地轉頭瞪回去，卻被康納左手無名指上戒指的銀色光輝刺痛眼睛，他是多麼痛恨自己是在康納跟他爸搞上時才遇到他。

「我跟漢克已經是伴侶，甚至在下個月人類與仿生人婚姻法案通過後就要去登記結婚，我沒辦法接受你的追求。」康納放開柯爾下床，對於自己身上沒有半件衣物遮蓋並不覺得羞恥，後穴內的潤滑液混著精液隨著他的走動流淌在股間跟大腿也不妨礙他走出房間踏進浴室清理自己。

柯爾被單獨留在漢克的房間，他洩憤似的捶了床，但也不知道自己該對什麼憤怒。

康納跟柯爾各自清理好自己後又坐回餐桌，康納把鍋子裡已經涼掉的食物全部倒掉，打算煮午餐。

「早上的事情我不會跟漢克報告，你不必擔心。」康納翻炒鍋子裡的碎洋蔥，伸手打開旁邊煮滾的水鍋撒點鹽跟橄欖油把義大利麵放下去煮。

柯爾趴在桌子上不看康那一眼，沒有被精蟲衝腦的現在他正在譴責自己淺薄的道德。

「柯爾，我並不希望我們因為今早的事情而決裂，你就當作是一次衝動行為，你可以懊惱，但不必覺得對不起我。」康納煨好鍋裡的洋蔥後倒入牛奶，一陣奶香飄滿整個廚房，他把爐火關小等待醬汁煮滾時他轉過身看向柯爾。

柯爾仍然把臉埋在雙臂裡，連一點聲音都不發。

康納嘆了口氣，走到柯爾旁邊，伸手摸摸他較漢克年輕時顏色更深的頭髮。

「我不怪你，柯爾。」康納傾身靠近柯爾的耳邊。「我很早就知道你想與我進行性交。」

「這是屬於我們倆之間的秘密。」康納的語調帶著某種暗示。

柯爾嚇的抬起頭，簡直不敢相信這個正經的警用安卓會說出這種話。

康納卻只是勾起嘴唇，給柯爾一個Wink後，食指按在嘴唇上，身上即使穿著仿生人制式服裝仍情色的不得了。


End file.
